Background: Genomic Datasets have spurred a revolution in precision oncology by identifying targetable mutations in human cancers. This has led to the generation of Next-gen DNA sequencing-based diagnostic panels that are now integrated into trials. Unfortunately, there is still key missing biology when trying to reliably predict which patient's tumors respond to any given therapy. CPTAC will develop a community resource of multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) and/or Immuno-MRM assays that will detect and quantitate human proteins for lung cancer panels to complement targeted genomic panels currently used in the clinic, and other panels as needed.